Dawn of War: Scrapped Retribution
Hello and this is my story about a weird experience on Dawn of War 2 Retribution. that I wanted to write about One day my friend told me that there was a game from the war hammer series that was hidden from the public and he found it. I didn’t know what to say but he kept telling me that it was a Retribution Scraped game and it is totally better than the Normal Retribution. So we reach what looked like Scraped office building and felt something was wrong but I pushed onwards. Later we reach were the game was and he told me nothing about why it was scrapped he just told me to run home and install it. But the look on his face was horrible like he saw a ghost. I thought he was going to be ok. I reached my house and no one was home like every day. So I was excited and worried about the game but I went and installed it. Like normal the same intro in the normal version where angilos hits the demon with his hammer. But after that it got strange.Instead of the girl standing at the title it was a dismembered body with blood pouring out of the open cuts. I getting sick to my stomach continued on.But after the title I chose Story and everything was normal all the Story’s races and Characters but Chaos was missing.So I just let it be and picked the Space marines. When it started the intro was different. Instead it told you how you shall fight and defeat the Fallen Chaos followers. Me thinking that it has a different story pushed on. When I started I got 1 Hero unit which was Angilos. Like you would build units and go and fight. When I reached the enemy units i noticed something was wrong. They weren’t normal Chaos Heretic’s. The Model was different. their left arm was missing and they had a huge cut between their face and every time they died they screamed 'Free my soul!' I thought it was normal and continued. But the Chaos marines were different also. Their mask torn apart and arms bleeding blood but when they were killed they whispered 'You freed us'. It started to make me think that something was wrong. Suddenly, I reached the middle of the battlefield and laying there was my hero unit. I noticed it was a cutsence and there stood a Dark figure with my hero’s unit head looking in the hero’s eyes saying 'your controller has failed you and you are now to late'. I jolted up in my chair thinking I did this. Than the screen went black and then went back to the title screen. And where the body of that person that laid died was gone and only thing left was a pool of blood. I decided to take a break, so I went to eat than took a nap. Waking up, I found that no one was home still.Then, I had a feeling to play the game again. I went to see if my game was still installed. While logging on to the Computer, I began to wonder if it had just beem a dream, but I was wrong the game was still there. So I started the game up and noticed the blood pile from before was gone. I left it be for now and went back to story but all the Characters I saw weren’t normal. The Space marine had no head. Trynaid had its limbs cut off, Eldar on a Spear, an Orks head on the ground with blood pouring out. But there was only the Imperial guard. Their hero was fine and untouched so I picked them. I noticed something off about them. The guards ran in fear in the cutsence and Bodies of the dead rose out of the ground. I had a choice to make I could flank or assault but I couldn’t choose so I tried to do both. But when my guards kept moving forward they went mad and killed each other. I didn’t know what to do. So I kept trying to push but they’re in the distance stood the dark figure. My hero went to the middle of the field and stood and stared back. Several Guards grabs the hero and led him to the dark figure. The hero unit looked up and I noticed something. Upon staring at the Figure his eyes started to bleed. The dark figured laughed at him then he spoke "They forgot us and you. Stand my followers and soon we will show are creators we shouldn’t have been forgotten!" then the figure stared at the screen and laughed. The screen went black then I heard "starting with you". I was scared so Goddam bad that I forced the computer to shut off. After that I ran downstairs and noticed my family was died like the Characters my Sister on a spear, my dad with his head missing, my mom had her limbs cut off and my dogs head was on the ground bleeding blood. There I heard it again "starting......with you" Lciecommander1212 (talk) 03:36, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game